The Unlocking
by hailHalestorm
Summary: There is a game being played and not everyone follows the rules . Kira , L , Valentine . At any moment a slip up can cause a dangerous revelation. Be careful with what you say and do because everyone's watching everyone's next move. Everyone has a breaking point. (first chap is a short preview)


Hitting the alarm before it even rung I lazily dragged my head from beneath my cream colored covers and stared at the time.

8:15am.

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself with a vague sense of annoyance as I made my way to the only washroom. The dirty green walls slightly nauseating me reminisce of a drunk creatures puke.  
_Late for my first day, way to make a impression _I ranted on in my mind as i stripped myself bare. Hopping into the shower I let the cold water run into warm and when the chill from around the room hit me , I once again regretted not buying a shower curtain.

My name is Dae-Dai Valentine and I''m seventeen years old. The hell they called high school was competed by my sixteenth year. I was top of my class & Valedictorian , you can imagine how well that announcement went for the other seniors. It''s been 2 weeks since I've been in japan and i came here for one reason specifically . My burning desire to quench my curiosity. I had to figure him out -because there''s no way this Kira could be a female- Who was he? How did he do the things he did ? I want to meet the one that causes such fear with his twisted understanding of justice.

Russia was my home before shit hit the fan so to speak. At eight I was abandoned , at 10 I was working the streets before i really even knew what that meant . I was a sweet heart though I made them all believe I was older, that I was far more experience than I actually was. I was playing mind games , and I had fun doing it too. It was more that that though I was playing the game of a hunter constantly and sometimes I was the predator but more often than not I was the prey. So I learned ,

I had to.

If you wanted to survive the man eat man world that i was in you bet your ass you had to learn how to see what was unseen. Fear held you back while arrogance and ignorance got you killed. I had to be smart , I had to plan what I said and how I said it. I was a charmer, _I should have trained a snake_ I chuckled quietly to myself as I turned around, and let the warm showers beat on my back. Looking beneath the beneath in order to uncover what was to be deemed as false and what screamed the truth. Needless to say I was studying human behavior at that point beyond anyone I had known. At 13 I needed money I wasn''t making as much as I use to, old perverts liked them young after all . Selling drugs was my new survival method. I was young so I was constantly being taken advantage of I was beaten & I was robbed _The amount of times I woke up behind some dumpster naked and bleeding _clenching my fist as I thought. I had to learn to fight that much was obvious, but where? I had little money no matter how much I worked, & who would teach this thin white kid how to fight? About 2months later with no new answers I was hit with an idea , quite literally I might add.

A man I had come to know as Big Red was throwing rocks at old beer bottles seemingly bored out of his mind. I called him Big Red simply because he refused to give me his name so I adopted it from his most notable feature, a long auburn curly red beard. Big Red was bald , head as shinny as an oiled apple, he had dark brown eyes that could haunt you, it was almost as if he knew that everything that made my charmed persona -which was dubbed Valentine - was inexplicable fake, under Big Reds gaze I felt incredibly naked and yet so safe. It was the first time I''ve ever felt the power of someones gaze and i couldn't bring myself to look away from the man before me. He had a long straight nose common among Europeans and a wrinkled face , his frown lines were very prominent , as if he hadn't smiled in decades. He wore a Long green winters coat along with black steel toed boots, oddly the laces were missing. We must have stared at each other for about 5minutes before I finally asked him "Can you fight?"

He could and he was good he revealed to me that he had fought with the army and in order to better himself he took up martial arts. Thinking back on this incident I nearly blushed in embarrassment.

**Flashback**

_"Hey kid ! Are you going to move anytime today or do I need to relocate you?" the man with the red beard said jolting me out of my trance_

_I blushed when I realized that I had actually gotten lost in this mans eyes . Caught off guard by the mans sweet and yet hard voice I blurted out the thoughts that have been plaguing me for months._

_"Do you know how to fight?" I said strongly even though i felt nothing of the sort. Cringing at the mental image of this mans thick arms beating my face into the slimy cement floors of the alley. I silently prayed that for once things would go my way and I wouldn''t walk out into the main street with broken bones or I thought somewhat jokingly , a severed limb ._

_"You would like to learn? I can teach you of course I''ve got nothing better to do , but what would you give me in return for my ... services?" He responded back. I looked at him closely now not missing a single detail in my inspection getting over my initial surprise as I continued to analyze his face . There was no smirk , no leer , but I didn't understand what he could possibly want from me. What could he want ? What do I have that i could give him ? I didn't know if this would work but I decided to take a chance._

_Combing my waist length curly black hair over my left shoulder in a seductive manner I approached him with a gentle sway , eyes half closed in want. kneeling before his sitting form right in between his legs. With my held tilted back and cocked to the side like a curious kitten I asked him sweetly, "What would you require of me?" I licked my lips as if I ached to taste him ._

_SLAP!_

_"Boy! I am 36 years old ! do you think I want some child who has not even fully went through puberty ? Do you have any shame ? I will teach you shame, honor & pride boy . I will teach you to fight."_

**Flashback End**_  
_

Running my hands over my body as I washed away the soap as I continued to ponder on some of my memories of my past . When the water started getting cold I stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. Walking towards the sink I picked up my towel and dried myself off opening the dark brown wooded door slightly, just enough to allow the fog from my hot shower to fade . Looking up into the mirror my gaze caught my reflection as I now proceeded to dry my long dark hair. Large almond shaped eyes the color of a Caribbean Sea stared back at me long black eyelashes further defined the color. I had high cheek bones almost aristocratic , my nose was shaped much like that of a cats , and my lips pouted almost as beautifully as any model they were soft and pink like a rose pedal. A thin scar ran across my cheek bone below my right eye & a beauty mark rested near my lips not unlike a Monroe piercing . My body was muscled not necessarily learn but nor was I as thick as Big Red , my right nipple was pierced & my body held a few tattoos. The most noticeable tattoo was the word _BREATHE_ down running down m throat in bold letters placed vertically .

With My body dry and my hair damp I went to my room to sort out what I would wear . Deciding on a simple pair of faded black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt I was almost ready. Pulling out the black cord from beneath my shirt I stared at the Skeleton Key that adorned it , it seemed like nothing special .

"Nothing special..." I voiced my thought out loud in a whimsical manner , hopeful and yet sad. My deep voice nothing more than a whisper.

I've never been a fan of technology I prefer not to dabble with that garbage they call a hard drive or whatever. I've always been told that I shouldn't have been born in this day and age , but i strongly disagree, I prefer to be somewhat open with my sexuality & not burned at the stake for my many differences thank you very much. I personally believe that my distaste towards it is simply because I have never had the privilege of using any of it while I grew up , a habit that I continue with, out of choice as opposed to lacking. Grabbing my binder that contained 5 separate notebooks as well as my pencil case I placed both items in my all black leather messenger bag. No cell phone , no laptop. If you want to reach me you might as well write a letter and hope it makes its way to me , not that anyone knows where I live .

Lacing up my steel toed knee high boots I grabbed my key off the table and braced myself for what i knew was going to be a troublesome day . Looking at a clock before my departure I realized I only had 10 minutes to get to my nine o' clock class but still had a 30 minute walk to To-Oh University .

_Sigh_


End file.
